


Le luci dell'Olimpico

by V_per_Valentina



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Emotions, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Feels, Fluff, I Ship It, Love, M/M, Music, Musicians, Sanremo, ermalmeta, esc2018, eurovisionsongcontest, fabriziomoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_per_Valentina/pseuds/V_per_Valentina
Summary: L'after show dell'Olimpico che abbiamo tutti sperato.





	Le luci dell'Olimpico

**Author's Note:**

> Ff nata di getto questa notte, perchè io la dolcezza dei MetaMoro non la reggo, punto e basta.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli un sacco di cose.   
Davvero.   
Ma quando hai a che fare con qualcuno a cui senti di volere un bene viscerale, le parole sembrano sempre quelle sbagliate, mai abbastanza: abbastanza belle, abbastanza importanti, abbastanza precise...   
Così resti lì, in silenzio. Guardi la tua persona speciale a distanza e tutto ciò che ti riesce di fare è sorridere come un idiota. 

Ermal ci si sente sul serio idiota. Idiota perché sul palco ha borbottato poche parole, emozionato com'era.   
D'altra parte, cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Fabrizio ha finalmente realizzato il suo sogno. C'era l'Olimpico intero a cantare con lui, ed Ermal aveva dovuto fare uno sforzo immenso per non scoppiare a piangere quando Fabrizio, inginocchiatosi sul palco e nascosto il volto contro un braccio, si era lasciato andare all'emozione.   
Sì, Ermal è a dir poco felice. Ed è ancora più felice se pensa di aver condiviso un pezzetto del suo sogno lì, nella sua Roma.   
_Questo non è un sogno, è la tua realtà,_ si ripete senza staccare lo sguardo dalla sua figura.   
Il sorriso post Olimpico di Fabrizio è qualcosa di così speciale da apparire raro, se non unico. Vorrebbe vederlo sempre in quel modo. Quel sorriso nasconde anni e anni di buio profondo, e lui lo sa bene. 

_This is your world, I'm just living in it._

Ecco, è questo che avrebbe voluto dire su quel palco, ma a Fabrizio sarebbe servita la traduzione; e poi era una frase troppo personale per essere condivisa con tutti i suoi fan, quindi, anche no.   
Ermal, da quando fa parte del mondo di Fabrizio, sta meglio. Sorride di più, ride di più e, cosa più importante, sente di aver trovato qualcuno con il quale non è necessario stare sempre sul chi vive: con Fabrizio non serve. Con lui Ermal è la versione più naturale di sé. 

Come quel pomeriggio. Di punto in bianco gli era venuta voglia di regalargli un mazzo di rose rosse, e, quando glielo aveva portato, non aveva proprio badato né a chi fosse loro intorno in quel momento, né a Fiorella Mannoia che rideva di nascosto.   
Tutto ciò che gli stava a cuore, (e nel cuore), era Fabrizio: e aveva provato una dolce sensazione di calore quando lo aveva visto sorridere come un bambino di fronte a quel gesto.   
Ecco, calore.   
Quando Ermal è con Fabrizio si sente a casa, in famiglia. È grato di far parte del suo piccolo mondo, e poco c'è mancato che fosse lui stesso a commuoversi quando il più grande lo aveva richiamato sul palco per _"presentarlo ufficialmente"_ a tutti.   
Almeno, questo è il modo in cui si è sentito. Come Fabrizio avesse voluto dire _"ecco, lui fa parte del mio mondo e vi chiedo di averne tanta cura quanta ne ho io. Perché a lui ci tengo."_

Ermal continua a osservare Fabrizio ricevere un abbraccio qui e una pacca sulla spalla là, un buffetto al braccio ora e uno alla base della nuca poi. Si può essere più felici di così?   
In quel momento Ermal ne dubita. Non c'è nessuno più felice del suo Brì in quel momento, nessuno.   
Oddio, forse lui che è a sua volta felice per Brì.

Decide di alzarsi. Ha bisogno di una sigaretta, o forse di una boccata d'aria. Non vuole disturbare Fabrizio durante i suoi festeggiamenti: non esiste proprio.   
Esce. L'aria fresca della notte lo rimette al mondo per un attimo.   
Ci riflette su: fra sette miliardi di persone è lui uno dei privilegiati che fanno parte del piccolo mondo di Fabrizio. Si sono trovati, ne è certo. La leggenda del filo rosso che lega due persone dev'essere vera, altrimenti l'alchimia percepita sin dal loro primo incontro non si spiega. 

Lo ricorda bene quel momento: il cuore in gola, la pelle d'oca lungo tutto il corpo, lo stomaco sotto sopra, i palmi delle mani sudati e i nervi tesi all'idea di trovarsi nello stesso ambiente di uno dei suoi artisti preferiti.   
Perché d'accordo Bowie, d'accordo Sufjan Stevens, ma _sono solo parole_ di Fabrizio Moro è un piccolo capolavoro, e il mondo dovrebbe prenderne atto. 

Sorride. Pensare che lo aveva trovato antipatico. Adesso, se qualcuno si permette un commento negativo su Fabrizio, è capace di perdere la calma in un istante.   
Perché un'anima come quella di Fabrizio non si tocca, punto e basta. Fabrizio è troppo puro persino per l'industria musicale. 

Qualche lacrima gli attraversa le guance, se si ferma a riflettere sul fatto che poco c'è mancato che Fabrizio non cantasse più.   
Ma quello è il passato, anzi, il peggio che è passato; Fabrizio può lasciarsi quella brutta parentesi alle spalle, anche se, nevrotico com'è, Ermal dubita fortemente che Fabrizio lo farà sul serio. 

È salito sul palco vuoto e spento, Ermal. Si aggira come uno spettro da un lato all'altro, fermandosi a osservare qualche regalo lanciato dai fan e rimasto lì. È questo che ti rende un buon artista, no? I fan che vengono a urlare e cantare con te, non il numero di dischi venduti. È l'affetto che ti rende un artista, la gente, il loro amore. Loro si affidano a te, e tu devi averne cura.   
Fabrizio si è sempre preso cura di tutti, molto spesso mettendosi in secondo piano. È stato forte, un vero eroe, e quella sera, in quel concerto, ha messo tutto se stesso.   
No, Ermal non potrebbe essere più fiero di così. 

_«Ah, ma stai qua!»_

Ermal si volta di scatto, colto di sorpresa. Fabrizio, a un paio di metri da lui, sorride.   
Come cazzo fa a illuminare ogni cosa con quel sorriso? 

_«Erm, tutto bene? Sei scomparso all'improvviso.»_ Ermal sforza un sorriso. Fabrizio gli si avvicina preoccupato. _«Ma stai piangendo! Perché? È successo qualcosa?»_

Ermal scuote la testa. Solleva una mano e la poggia sulla guancia di Fabrizio, carezzandone con cura la pelle, come potesse sbriciolarsi al minimo tocco sbagliato.   
_«È che sono tanto felice per te, Brì, così felice che mi viene da piangere. Perché si piange anche per le cose belle, non solo per quelle brutte come credono in molti.»_

Fabrizio sorride. Con un rapido gesto lo attira a sé, premendo il naso contro i suoi ricci. Per Ermal la forza di quell'abbraccio è per certi versi identica a quella utilizzata da Fabrizio per stringergli le mani sul palco, appena un'ora fa. Ermal ci si abbandona in quell'abbraccio, tentando, nonostante la forza nettamente inferiore a quella del romano, di ricambiare in egual misura. Continua a piangere, ma in silenzio, con le lacrime che, dai suoi occhi, scivolano a bagnare la pelle di Fabrizio. 

_«Nessun altro è come te, piccole'.»_

Ermal sorride, anche se Fabrizio non può vederlo. Gli lascia un bacio contro il collo.  
 _«E nessun altro è come te. Nessun altro è come noi,»_ sussurra. 

Quando si separano, senza però che le mani di uno abbiano abbandonato il corpo dell'altro, hanno entrambi un sorriso in volto e gli occhi lucidi. Ermal pensa che con le persone alle quali vogliamo un bene viscerale, alla fine, le parole siano superflue: nessun vocabolo di nessuna lingua conosciuta dall'uomo potrà mai sostituire il linguaggio non verbale.   
Nessuna frase a effetto potrà mai sostituire quello che Fabrizio sta leggendo nei suoi occhi in quel momento.   
Ermal sceglie di dedicargli il silenzio, e non perché Fabrizio non comprende le sue parole, anzi: perché l'amore, quell'amore che ti consuma non solo il cuore, ma anche tutti gli altri organi, può essere trasmesso solo senza le parole.

E, infatti, in silenzio, si stringono una seconda volta.

Non sa quanto tempo restano chiusi in quell'abbraccio: forse pochi minuti, forse una vita intera, ma che importa? Lo spazio di un abbraccio è relativo, al diavolo lo scorrere del tempo e la fretta. Ermal ha bisogno di sentire Brì tra le sue braccia, ha bisogno del suo profumo, (un misto di nicotina e qualche strano dopobarba che solo lui sa dove trovare), della sua pelle sotto i polpastrelli; ha bisogno di sentire il cuore dell'altro battere a tempo con il suo. 

_«Temevo fossi andato via,»_ rompe a un tratto il silenzio Fabrizio. _«Potevi dirmelo che uscivi.»_  
 _«Non volevo disturbarti, stavi festeggiando!»_  
 _«Tu non mi disturbi mai e se c'è qualcuno con cui ho voglia di festeggiare stasera, quel qualcuno sei tu.»_

Ermal ridacchia. Chiude gli occhi, rilassandosi ulteriormente nella presa dell'altro.   
_«Brì?»_   
_«Mm?»_   
_«Se ti dico che il tempo che ho passato con te ha cambiato per sempre ogni parte di me, è scontato?»_  
 _«Abbastanza, piccole', visto che l'ho scritta io 'sta cosa,»_ gli risponde ridendo. _«Però detta da te ha un altro suono.»_  
 _«Sì?»_  
 _«Sì. Anche tu m'hai cambiato tanto, tutto in bene. Non credo che ti ringrazierò mai a sufficienza.»_  
 _«Chi t'ha chiesto di farlo?»_

Fabrizio si allontana per guardarlo negli occhi. Sorride mentre gli scompiglia i capelli con fare affettuoso.   
_«Sai perché alla fine t'ho chiesto di non cantarla più con me sono solo parole, stasera?»_   
In effetti Ermal se l'è chiesto. Si erano accordati per eseguirne un pezzettino subito dopo non mi avete fatto niente, ma all'ultimo momento Fabrizio si era tirato indietro, senza dargli troppe spiegazioni.   
_«No, perché?»_

Fabrizio gli carezza la testa, perdendosi di tanto in tanto a giocare con qualche riccio.   
_«Perché quando l'abbiamo provata, me so' sentito strano. Una bella sensazione, come quando apri il tuo cuore martoriato di cicatrici a qualcuno e aspetti la sua reazione, ma quel qualcuno non dice nulla e si limita a stringerti forte, come a volerti dire che non è una vergogna portarsi dentro delle ferite. Oddio, forse non c’ha senso quello che ho detto. Però volevo restasse una cosa nostra, perché, qui lo dico e qui lo negherò piccole', se l'avessimo cantata avremmo dovuto interrompere il concerto per le troppe lacrime, mie e tue. Perché t'ho visto nel backstage dopo la canzone come frignavi.»_

Ermal lo guarda intenerito. Vorrebbe dirgli che anche lui prova lo stesso, che avergli mostrato le sue ferite e non essersi sentito respinto vale più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, che averlo trovato in mezzo a quell’oceano di persone è un regalo dell’universo.   
Ma non dice nulla, si limita a baciarlo.   
Un bacio casto, labbra contro labbra, una delle più belle sensazioni al mondo nella sua semplicità.  
 _«Lo sai che quella canzone è il mio punto debole, soprattutto cantata da te.»_  
 _«Il mio punto debole sarebbe stato cantarla con te, e se devo sentirmi debole voglio che accada solo tra le tue braccia.»_

 

 

 

_«Milano chiama Roma, Milano chiama Roma, mi ricevi Roma?»_  
 _«Ah Irama, abbiamo i cellulari, mica i walkie-talkie!»_  
 _«Stss! Puoi chiamarmi Filippo, tanto ormai siamo abbastanza in confidenza.»_  
 _«Te chiami Filippo? E Irama da dove l’hai tirato fuori?»_  
 _«Perché, scusa, Ultimo da Niccolò?»_  
 _«Va bene, va bene, scusa.»_  
 _«Comunque, come procede l’operazione ti amo anche se sei di Milano?»_  
 _«E come deve procedere? N’artro po’ e se limonano sul palco, mejo de così.»_  
 _«E tu non li hai visti ad Amici: ho creduto che Ermal sarebbe corso a baciarlo in mezzo allo studio.»_  
 _«Vabbè, poco ce manca. So’ la Disney nella realtà, in pratica.»_  
 _«Però sono un sacco belli.»_   
_«A me lo dici? Quasi quasi ci scrivo una canzone su, tanto sono belli.»_   
_«Potremmo fare un duetto.»_  
 _«Un ti amo anche se sei di Milano 2.0?»_  
 _«Nic, io al massimo ti posso volere tanto tanto bene, ma nulla più.»_  
 _«Ma che hai capito, ti amo nel senso di voler bene. A’ Fili’, nun sei proprio il mio tipo.»_  
 _«Come faccio a non essere il tuo tipo, bello come sono?»_   
_«Accetta di non essere mr. Universo. Uh, aspetta, se so’ presi pe’ mano e stanno andando via!»_  
 _«Via dove?»_  
 _«Ma che ne so, probabilmente a casa di Fabrizio. A festeggiare. Sai. Hai capito, no?»_  
 _«Ovvio. Però l’idea del duetto mi piace, sai?»_  
 _«Anche a me, ma quando ci chiederanno dove abbiamo preso l’ispirazione?»_   
_«Da una cosa Disney, che non è una bugia, ma una mezza verità.»_  
 _«Ottimo. Mi piace. Restiamo in contatto, uh?»_  
 _«Certo! Ciao, Ultimo Niccolò!»_  
 _«Ciao, Irama Filippo, te chiamo se scopro altri sviluppi.»_  
 _«Sì, ti prego, ché le fanfiction non mi bastano più!»_  
 _«E semo in due.»_

**Author's Note:**

> Non è nulla di che, ma fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Un abbraccio a tutti e ci vediamo mercoledì con il secondo capitolo di Tirana coast to coast!  
> P.S. (Ultimo:Fabrizio=Irama:Ermal no?)


End file.
